With advanced electric and electronic technologies applied to vehicles, various systems for assisting a driver are applied to vehicles. Particularly, a parking guide system, which assists parking by guiding a target parking position or displaying a target trace or an expected trace, is variously developed for guiding parking that causes inconvenience and difficulty to many drivers.
A related art parking guide system is disclosed in WO2011/014482A1.
The related art parking guide system, disclosed in WO2011/014482A1, guides a target parking position and the length and width of a vehicle, displays a target trace necessary for moving to the target parking position, displays an expected trace based on the turn of a handle, guides a matched point between the target trace and the expected trace, and guides the remaining distance in backing, thereby assisting parking.